Tenten 101
by Genie For Your Wish
Summary: Sasuke had a lot to learn if he really was serious about the hardheaded weapons wielder.
1. Prologue

This is a SasuTen Drabble collection I've been working on recently and it's very experimental so it may turn out kind of strange. It's inspired by a How I Met Your Mother episode that I found particular interesting. This is AU obviously and Sasuke will seem OOC at times but its vital to the plot. I'll be updating daily so stay tuned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. (Applies to whole fic)

* * *

**Prologue**

Tenten rummaged through the box filled with junk, looking for a certain puzzle. She was about to give up after hours of searching the house when she stumbled upon a small black book that had been sticking up from the side of the box. Being the curious girl she was, she immediately picked up the book, curiosity bubbling within her. Tenten looked at the front cover, surprised at what she had just read before running out of the room, calling her lover's name in the process.

"Sasuke! Where are you?" She called, looking around the house in one sweep. She heard a small crash from inside the room beside her but before she could even react, the person she wanted to see walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets. "What's wrong?"

Tenten walked up to him, raising the book in front of his face. "What is the meaning of this?" She asked sternly, staring him straight in the eye. Sasuke looked at the cover of the book, realisation clicking upon his features. He took the book from her hands and flicked through it, amusement written across his face.

"They're lesson notes," he replied calmly, handing her back the book. Her brow furrowed as her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean they're lesson notes? What on?" She inquired, flicking through the book pages herself.

"Didn't you read the title?" Tenten cocked her head sideways before realising that she hadn't. Instantly, she closed the book and read the title aloud. "Tenten 101."

Wait. What?

"Tenten 101? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She questioned, her mind still not comprehending what she had just read. Sasuke simply took the book from her and opened up a page, showing it to her as he explained.

"These are lesson notes I took on you during my courting period. They came in very handy to be honest," he explained, watching her reactions very closely. He had a strong feeling she would burst out in laughter. After all, it seemed pretty ridiculous now that he thought about it. He did pretty strange things in his youth and he only just realised it.

"Lesson notes on _me_? You've got to be joking," she scoffed in disbelief. Sasuke waved the book in her face. She read the first few words before face palming. "You're serious."


	2. Impressions

**Lesson #01: **_Impressions_

**Impression:** an idea, feeling or opinion of someone, especially one formed with little evidence or lack of conscious thought.

Impressions, most especially first impressions, are very important when establishing a relationship. In fact most of the time, first impressions become the whole determining factor when starting a relationship as anything less than impressed would instantly lead to unnecessary obstacles ahead. The desired relationship with Tenten must be approached with an extremely positive impression in order to ease your presence into her life. Considering that you two have never really made any particularly close contact, the impression you leave must make its mark.

**Goal:** Leave a good and lasting impression on Tenten.

**Tips:** Don't do anything stupid or anything Naruto would do. Be your normal self.

* * *

Sasuke watched silently behind the bushes as he noticed the lone female of Team Gai practicing with a dozen wooden targets. She held three kunai knives in each hand, placed in between her fingers by their handles. Tenten closed her eyes before throwing a kunai knife at a nearby target. One by one, she threw each knife with deadly accuracy as she moved gracefully across the training ground, looking as though she were dancing. As expected of the weapons mistress, each kunai hit dead centre, reminding him of his brother's feats.

"Come out Uchiha. I know you're there," her voice suddenly rang out as she went to retrieve her six kunai knives. Sasuke didn't seem the least bit surprised when he heard her call out his name. He wasn't actually trying to hide his appearance either. He walked out casually from behind the pockets, his hands in his pockets and his expression calm. The brunette turned to him once she had obtained all her kunais, twirling one of the obtained kunai around her finger. She only raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to speak. "I see that your skills have not faltered," he said flatly.

"And how about yours?" She questioned, crossing her arms. Sasuke said nothing as he took out a shuriken from his holster, swiftly throwing the weapon at the target behind her. Without bothering to look at where the shuriken landed, he smirked smugly whilst he looked at her, motioning to the target. She snapped her head in the direction of the target before turning back to look at him with disapproval. His brows furrowed at her unpleasant reaction. He was certain he hit dead centre, so why was she looking like that?

It wasn't until he took a good look at the target that he realised what caused her sour expression. Instead of hitting the centre of the target, it hit the centre of a tree branch that was far from the target itself. Sasuke couldn't help but fight an embarrassed blush that was making its way onto his face. Damn, what kind of a throw was that? He was an Uchiha for crying out loud, he should be past this stage.

He turned to look at Tenten to utter some words in defense when he realised that he was left alone on the training ground. She _ditched_ him.

* * *

**Lesson Outcome:** If you can't throw properly she won't give you the time of day.

**Feedback:** Practice on your aim. Make sure you _check_ that you've successfully hit the target before showing her the target. Stay away from Naruto, he may have influenced you a tad bit too much.


	3. Favourite Food

**Lesson #02:** _Favourite Food  
_

**Favourite food: **Certain food products each individual take a deep liking to; preferred food products to consume on a regular basis._  
_

The outcome from last lesson would either be a complete success or a complete failure. If it was the former, then well done to you. You have successfully eased your way into building a desired relationship. However if was the latter, you have a tough road ahead of you and you better approach the situation especially cautiously, which brings arounds the topic of the next lesson. According to a certain blond knucklehead, the key to a girl's heart is through food. Food is often considered one of the best methods to repairing a tarnished reputation as everybody loves food. By finding out an individual's favourite food choices, your failure can instantly turn into a success with a single snap of the fingers.

**Goal:** Investigate Tenten's favourite foods and utilise the information to repair tarnished impression.

**Tips:** Don't screw up this time. Go over things more than once. Enlist the help of the less annoying fan girls who also happen to be Tenten's friends.

* * *

Sasuke prowled the main streets of Konoha, his eyes darting back on forth between shops. He made sure that he avoided anyone he knew, especially those from his team and the clingy girls that always seemed to know where he went. He didn't want anyone to find out what he was doing, especially since it involved a certain brunette he had been determined to court, although using more subtler methods.

No one knew about his little pursuit, except for a fair few who had come a little close with their guesses but were still far off. He'd rather not face the endless teasing that he was sure his blond teammate would commit nor the endless complaints and gossips as to why he had chosen Tenten. He wished that people would back off sometimes. He didn't want the attention in the first place, good or bad. Sasuke abruptly halted in front of a small food stall near Ichiraku's that held the item he had been looking for. Without a moment to waste, he walked up to the stall and bought his desired food choice before walking away as quickly as possible.

He took notice of his destination coming closer, slowing down his pace into a more casual stroll. Sasuke entered the training ground and walked to where he was sure she'd be training. His assumption proved to be right as he caught a glimpse of dark brown hair buns resting against a tree branch. Striding forward in confidence, Sasuke stopped in front of the exhausted brunette who had taken to chugging down a large amount of water from her water bottle. She looked up in surprise, shocked to see the prodigy looking down at her with his usual blank face. Tenten was about to open her mouth when she noted the small brown paper bag held in the Uchiha's grasp.

Sasuke noticed her line of vision and without hesitating, offered the bag to her, a small smirk playing on his lips. She stared at it like it was an alien object, not making a move to take it. He rolled his eyes at her cautiousness before dropping it onto her lap, causing her to squeak in surprise. "It's nothing explosive nor poisonous," he reassured, leaning against the tree trunk beside her.

Tenten slowly opened the bag, still reluctant to accept. However, one her eyes laid upon the contents of the bag, she instantly brightened as a goofy smile spread across her face. "Sesame dumplings!" She cheered, taking out the crispy pastry balls that were coated with sesame seeds. Sasuke's smirk turned smug as he watched the girl stuff her mouth with the pastry delights.

"Like it?" He questioned, a small twinkle in his eye. Tenten only nodded enthusiastically, too distracted by the sesame covered pastry balls. It had been so long since she last tasted sesame dumplings, so to have these delights right after a solid session of training was definitely replenishing.

When she was finished, she let out a long sigh in content. Before she could truly digest her food, she turned her head upward to the Uchiha, questions bubbling inside her. "How'd you know I liked sesame dumplings?" She asked him, suspicious of his motives but curious of his answer.

He only smirked. "I have my sources," he replied, thinking of having to repay the oblivious pink haired kunoichi for her useful information leak.

* * *

**Lesson Outcome:** Sesame dumplings are the key to fixing tarnished reputations and getting closer.

**Feedback:** Lesson application is a success. Keep up the good work.


	4. Conversation Starters

**Lesson #03:** _Conversation Starters_

**Conversation starter:** a subject or topic that starts a conversation; e.g. Naruto and Ichiraku's ramen, which makes him blabber on until someone eventually falls asleep.

So, you've finally managed to establish your desired relationship but it doesn't turn out the way intended, meaning that even though you've managed to start the relationship you don't know how to continue. Which brings forth the next lesson, conversation starters. The majority of the time, people don't really know how to approach a person because it's still so awkward. In order to remove the awkwardness in this new relationship, one must find a way to get the other person talking. Conversations always allow bonding and new information to be gathered, thus finding a way to kick start a conversation is essential. Try to find something Tenten seems to be passionate about. Talking about a person's favourite things always allows one to open up.

**Goal:** Start a decent conversation with Tenten that doesn't include insults (on her part) and retorted insults (on your part).

**Tips:** Be subtle, being too forward makes most situations worse. Find something that she is really passionate about speaking. Don't stay anything unnecessary and try to relate as much as you can to the conversation starter.

* * *

Tenten sighed in frustration as she stared up at the smirking Uchiha who had spent around ten minutes trying to get her to 'open up'. She only assumed he was trying to do that since he had been speaking a lot more than usual and was making attempts at holding a somewhat decent conversation with her. However, she knew that was near impossible, considering that she disliked being around the prodigy especially since he was one complex mystery she could not even attempt to solve.

Tenten was not very close to him, thus becoming very wary and often showing signs of discomfort around him. She knew how cold and stoic he was, opting to say only a few words like the other prodigy on her team. So why was he gracing her with his arrogant presence, trying to hold a decent conversation if he never even spoke so much as a word?

"What's your game?" She finally asked, itching to find out what his true motives were. She was in no mood to entertain him right now, especially since she had finally made time to train with the weapon she had always wanted to train with. Sasuke said nothing, his eyes glancing toward the sharp metallic object in her right hand. "You got a Fūma shuriken?"

She silently nodded, not knowing where the conversation was headed. However, since he brought up the Fūma shuriken, she may as well share all she knew about it. Once someone mentioned a weapon of any sort, she would immediately yap off about what she already knew and skills she had mastered. It was like an immediate reaction of some sort, and she wouldn't stop until she had finally run out of things to say. "Mind if I try?" He asked, motioning to the ninja star.

Tenten looked skeptically at him, her brow furrowing. "Uh, you sure? I don't think someone with your less than satisfactory skills could handle something as lethal as the Fūma shuriken, especially since you can't seem to throw a kunai properly," she quipped with a smug smirk. If he was embarrassed, she certainly wouldn't have known since Sasuke didn't react any differently. Instead, he looked at her expectantly, still motioning toward the shuriken. With no choice, she hesitantly handed him the bladed star, watching him intently.

"I think that my less than satisfactory skills could handle something as lethal as this," he retorted coolly, holding the rimmed handle of the blade. Without hesitating he threw the weapon with ease, accurately hitting the tree trunk a few metres away. Tenten simply grinned, "I see that your less than satisfactory skills have improved a little. Let's see if you can handle another one of those kunai knives you so gracefully failed to throw at the correct target," she remarked, twirling another kunai knife between her fingers.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" He asked, already predicting her answer but not really minding that much.

She smiled. "Never."

* * *

**Lesson Outcome:** It appears that other than weapons, talking about your most humiliating moments get her to talk. Apparently, a conversation between you two without insults is plain impossible.

**Feedback:** Find something else to talk about that doesn't include humiliating yourself and reliving those humiliating moments.


	5. Common Ground

**Lesson #04: **_Common Ground_

**Common ground:** similar interests; an event or topic that both people can relate to and build off their conversations or budding relationship from there.

You've managed to start a decent conversation but the awkwardness is still there? This is a common problem most people find when meeting someone new and trying to establish some sort of relationship with them. It gets frustrating, which is why you must find common ground with the other person. Dig up some similar interests, something that both of you can relate to or feel very enthusiastic about. This always allows people to unconsciously grow closer, so do the same with Tenten. She's a weapons expert and skilled kunoichi, perhaps use something surrounding those topics since you're a shinobi yourself.

**Goal:** Find some common ground with Tenten in order to develop your pathetic excuse for a 'relationship' with her.

**Tips: **Don't think of any stereotypical girl topics you would think she associated herself with.

* * *

"Oh, I didn't think someone was here. I'll just come back later," her familiar voice rang. Sasuke turned around in surprise, not expecting to see her at the training grounds so early. It was only six o'clock after all, the usual time he went to train when there was no one around. Naruto would probably still be sleeping at around this time, Sakura too. They weren't what you called 'early birds'.

He was so involved in his training that he hadn't noticed another chakra signature enter the vicinity. He had spent the past hour or so trying to perfect his Chidori. It was still lacking after all, considering that he could only manage two bursts at a time before his chakra supply got depleted. Sasuke was beyond exhausted to be completely honest but he wasn't willing to turn in the towel just yet, especially since she had arrived. Tenten had decided to train early that day, expecting to see no one in the training grounds when she arrived. However, after seeing the Uchiha prodigy's sweating figure, she decided otherwise. It was too early for an encounter with Sasuke, and it was not how she would've liked to start her day.

"There's no reason for you to come back later when you're already here," he responded, panting hard. Perspiration covered his entire body, his clothes feeling wet from all the sweat. Tenten found that she could not conjure up a retort. Maybe it really was too early.

With a shrug, she walked past him and settled her belongings on the flat surface of a log. She began to stretch, stretching her back as far as she could and stretching her legs and arms until she no longer felt their stiffness. Tenten twisted her waist side to side, bending over one side until she reached her feet. Sasuke watched discreetly as he chugged down a large amount of water. When he saw her reach for her shuriken holster, a thought crossed his mind and without thinking he blurted, "Want to spar?"

Tenten looked up in surprise before shrugging once more and walking over to him with a hint of wariness within her eyes. They met in the centre of the field, beginning with a small bow before distancing themselves from each other, looking at each other with studying looks. Without a chance for him to react, Tenten had already taken out three kunai knives and had thrown it in his direction, with him barely having time to dodge. However, he was able to miss her impeccably aimed throw, jumping sidewards until he was at an acute angle as to where she was positioned.

Tenten kept a sharp eye on his location, quickly taking out three shuriken. Sasuke noticed her movements and decided to do the same, taking out three shuriken of his own. Simultaneously, they threw their shuriken at each other, Sasuke blocking with a kunai knife and Tenten dodging with a backflip. She managed to perch herself on a tree as Sasuke kept his eyes trained on her figure, a plan formulating in his mind.

She decided to summon a weapon, quickly taking out her weapons scroll and summoning a long black bō staff. Sasuke observed closely as she jumped down, holding her bō staff in her right hand. Tenten wasted no time in charging toward him, pointing the end of the staff in his face. He bent backwards, dodging the blow as he reflexively took hold of the edge of the staff, twisting himself upwards and attempting to land a kick on her face. She dodged, twisting the bō out of his grasp and continuing to land another blow. He blocked with his arm and she stroke back, with him blocking once more. They continued their continuous parries, thrusts, blocks and attacks, until Tenten had finally managed to catch him off guard.

She twirled the staff behind her before bringing it in front of her in an attempt to strike. However, this move was the diversion as she watched him take hold of the staff once more. Sensing the opportunity she leapt forward, using her staff to propel her upward as she landed gracefully behind him, a kunai knife in her grasp. Instantly, she grabbed him from behind and brought a kunai knife onto his neck as she held him firmly, her legs wrapped around his torso so he could not move.

"Give up?" She taunted breathlessly, trying to even out her breaths. Sasuke only smirked, his cool composure still in tact. "You make a good sparring partner. We should spar again sometime," he remarked before managing to untangle himself from her limbs. Without a word he walked away, leaving her panting in confusion.

* * *

**Lesson Outcome:** She makes a great sparring partner, when she's not trying to kill you in the process.

**Feedback:** You've found yourself a new sparring partner. Remember to try checking Training Ground Three at six o'clock in the morning everyday to see if she would come again. A rematch is needed to take place.


	6. Quirks

**Lesson #05: **_Quirks_

**Quirk: **a peculiar aspect of a person's behaviour.

Quirks are often a source of new information telling you more about the person you've decided to associate yourself with. By finding out these quirks earlier, you can be prepared for the future in which you don't manage to accidentally insult her due to a quirk she possesses. Plus, you may find a new reason to like her even more (you never know). Use your sharp eyes to catch some quirks of hers; it shouldn't be too hard considering that you have the Sharingan on your side.

**Goal:** Observe Tenten carefully and find any particular quirks she possesses (it never hurts to be prepared).

**Tips: **Observe her closely but do it discreetly. It would be preferable if you didn't make any comments about her quirks. You may as well prepare for your funeral early.

* * *

"Who has a nice and shiny blade, hmm? That's right, you do Keiko," she cooed as she polished one of her kunai knives. Tenten brought the particular blade to eye level, scrutinising every inch of the blade's surface, making sure that there wasn't a single scratch to be seen. Satisfied with her work, she placed the kunai gently onto a growing pile on her left side before picking up a blunt blade from the messy pile situated on her right.

She hummed a little tune to herself as she polished the blade thoroughly, checking to see if no specs of dirt were visible on the blade. She made sure to make the blades as sharp as they could be, able to prick her finger with just one feather touch to the point. Tenten worked efficiently on her task, sitting alone outside by one of the training grounds. It was her favourite spot, sitting under the fig tree's trunk as it allowed her to lean comfortably and it had been situated farther from the rest of the other trees.

"Who are you speaking to?" Tenten didn't bother to look up, already knowing who the voice belonged to. After the couple of sparring sessions they had, she had grown somewhat used to his presence, recognising his chakra signature anywhere. Even though she had grown quite comfortable with him, she was still a bit wary, her suspicions never laid to rest over his true motives. However, that didn't bother her as much as before. "I'm speaking to _Keiko_ of course," she responded, waving the sharp blade in front of her face.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he strolled over to her, stepping cautiously around her pile of sharp metallic weapons. He knew how hard she worked to polish and sharpen them, becoming used to the practice himself. He took pride in having some of the sharpest and shiniest blades in his batch, second only to Tenten – she was the weapons mistress after all. "You name your weapons?"

Tenten looked up at him, "And you don't?"

He shrugged. "Of course not. Weapons are just weapons. They don't need to be named when they already have names," he responded, oblivious to Tenten's growing anger. She clenched her fist as her gaze hardened, upset with Sasuke's answer.

"They are _not_ just weapons! Each weapon is unique, and each one carries as much purpose in life as we do. They needed to be treated specially because without them, where would we be?" She retorted. "You mean, where would you be?" He quipped, a mocking smile plastered on his face.

That was the last straw. Tenten flung a newly sharpened Keiko at the Uchiha heir, not even thinking twice about her actions. She was livid. How dare he insult her! And how dare he insult her weapons.

Sasuke barely dodged, moving away at the last minute. "Are you trying to kill me?" He questioned, keeping his calm composure. She glared at him steely, her expression incandescent. "No, _Keiko_ is trying to kill you," she responded, her voice venomous.

He raised a brow, "Keiko?"

"Yes _Keiko_," she responded impatiently, pointing to the kunai knife stuck in the tree trunk behind him. "And why would Keiko try to kill me?" He asked, playing along with this little 'act'.

"Because you're an ignorant ass who doesn't appreciate the beauty of weaponry," she replied hotly, her face still sour.

"Oh, and what kind of beauty is that?" He questioned in a challenging manner, moving closer to her. Tenten picked up a sharp shuriken from one the sharpened pile. She held it up, one of her fingers tracing the edges of the sharp blade. "See the under appreciated sharpness of the blade, able to slice one's flesh in an instant. Look at the uniquely designed shape, which has been designed specifically to suit the purpose of the weapon. This shuriken, whilst twirling in air, is designed so that the star can fly smoothly through the air without qualms. Observe the smooth and shiny surface of the blade, able to reflect one's image perfectly like a mirror. That is the beauty of weapons," she explained dramatically in a poetic tone.

Sasuke digested the information, amazed at how enthusiastic she was just over the shape and sharpness of a simple steel weapon. "I see. So do you name all your weapons?" He inquired, moving away from the current topic. It wasn't that he wasn't interested – okay so maybe he wasn't interested. He would never say it out loud, especially in front of her, but he just did not care. It wasn't in his nature to care either.

She nodded in enthusiasm, picking up a set of of kunai knives. "This is Mitoshi, Junko, Ayoko, Chiyoko, Daisuke, Hanako, Etsuko, Kaoru, Nana, Shinobu, Takara, Takeshi and Yori," she rattled, pointing to each kunai. Sasuke's brow furrowed, how the hell did she remember all these names?

"How do you tell the difference?"

Tenten picked up two knives and smirked at him smugly. "_Nana_ has a tiny dent on her blade after I fought with some thieves in the Land of Noodles and _Daisuke_ has a much sharper blade than the rest."

* * *

**Lesson Outcome:** The girl names her weapons and treats them like babies. Don't insult her ever again about them, you may be much closer to death than you would've liked.

**Feedback: **Learn the names of her weapons and match the names up to each individual weapon. Better keep a small scroll or something to note these names down.


	7. Allergies

**Lesson #06:** _Allergies_

**Allergy:** a damaging immune response to a substance by the body; a strong dislike.

An important piece of information one needs to obtain very early on is a person's allergies. Allergies are known to cause very damaging reactions, so if you accidentally manage to cause an allergic reaction without knowing, you're done for. It's best to perhaps ask someone else who may know Tenten's allergic reaction instead of personally finding it out yourself as it would save yourself the expected injuries that are sure to follow. Find out early, you'd rather not want to become a punching bag due to making a silly mistake that would have caused severe consequences.

**Goal: **Find any allergies Tenten may possess so that she won't be killed off by you any time soon.

**Tips: **Be careful when trying to find out her allergies, she may have a very damaging reaction.

* * *

Her high pitched scream broke the silent atmosphere that had surrounded the morning streets of Konoha, awakening neighbours who were still in their final moments of sleep. Several neighbours, like the old lady Hoshimi who lived with her grandson, came bustling out of their apartments, curious to see what had caused the usually tough and ferocious brunette.

"Someone please get it away from me!" She pleaded, shakily pointing toward the bouquet of flowers lying on the floor. Now those who didn't know Tenten well enough would look at her like she was crazy, just screaming over a bunch of pretty flowers normally every girl would die to accept. However, this was Tenten and she did not happen to be like any other girl you see around the streets of Konoha. Instead of screaming for delight in the sight of flowers, she screamed in horror and distress. Those who knew Tenten well enough immediately understood the reason for this and it so happened everybody gathered around was well informed.

Without a moment to waste, a young man picked up the flowers and threw them in the garbage can down the hall. Once she was certain that the flowers had been disposed, Tenten heaved a sigh of relief before engulfing her 'saviour' into a hug, leaving the man blushing at the sudden contact. "Thank you so much," she said to him gratefully.

He shyly nodded, "It's no problem."

Behind the wall at the end of the corridor stood a livid raven haired boy who stared at the scene in jealousy. That was supposed to be him she was hugging! And why the hell was she hugging him anyway? She should've screamed for joy at the sight of flowers on her doorstep. Wasn't that what every other girl would do? But he had forgotten this was Tenten he was talking about and there have been very many instances in which she proved to be different. Instead of immediately accepting the flowers, she pushed them away like they were some sort of toxin and she had screamed for someone to help her. Did she really dislike flowers that much? Or was it something more?

Wanting to know what had gone wrong, Sasuke strained his ears to hear what was happening at the scene. He was able to make out a conversation between a pair of females who had been looking at Tenten with sympathetic gazes. "I feel sorry for the guy who brought her flowers. Obviously he doesn't know anything about her."

"I know. It's unfortunate that Tenten is _allergic_ to flowers, she would never be able to experience the joys of receiving flowers," one sighed in pity.

Sasuke, who had heard everything, slid down the wall in shock and disbelief. She...She was _allergic_? To flowers? Damn, he really screwed up this time. Of all the times he had decided to finally do something nice for a girl and copy what other guys did (it was his first time to even think about buying flowers nor any odd gift for a female) he screwed it up immensely, almost endangering her life in the process. He felt stupider than Naruto at that moment, which was really saying something because that boy lacked an enormous amount of brain cells.

* * *

**Lesson Outcome: **She's allergic to flowers you dumbass.

**Feedback:** You almost killed her today... There's nothing more to say other than that you're an idiot who really is Naruto's best friend.


	8. Hobbies

**Lesson #07: **_Hobbies_

**Hobby: **an activity done during leisure time for pleasure.

Hobbies are a great opportunity for one to further a relationship. By learning someone else's hobbies, you could find another way to start a conversation or perhaps find another thing to relate to. You may even be able to learn a few new things and thus increase your chances with her (females are known to be attracted to guys who share similar hobbies or interests with her own). Besides, Tenten can't be throwing weapons 24/7, she has to do something else in her spare time like you and your daily walks around the village.

**Goal: **Find out if she has any hobbies. She can't be throwing weapons 24/7, it's ridiculous.

**Tips: **Subtlety is the key. Perhaps you may need to do a little trailing.

* * *

"Give me your dominant hand," she commanded, holding one of her hands out to him. He hesitantly placed his left hand into hers, curiosity bubbling. Sasuke had been forced by his two annoying teammates to join them in a fortune-telling session with the famed weapons mistress. If it weren't for the promise they made to leave him alone for the rest of week, he wouldn't have agreed in the first place. After all, he didn't believe in superstitions nor the whole fortune-telling deal. To him, it was a waste of his time. He didn't know why people would seek out the chance for their fortunes to be told when they may not even come true. However since it was Tenten doing the fortune-telling, well that just changed everything altogether.

Tenten placed her other hand on top of Sasuke's pale one, flipping it over so that his palm was now facing upward. She traced the lines of his palm, bringing it closer in order to see it more clearly. Instead of deciding to use tarot cards for his reading, she decided to go for the palms, seeing as though he showed great dislike when she brought them out in the beginning. She knew he detested the idea of fortune-telling, so had decided to just read into his personality instead. She figured that she may be able to get a bigger understanding of how the guy worked, seeing as how she had a strong feeling she'd be around him a lot more whether she liked it or not.

The tickling sensation of Tenten's slender fingers running across his palm made him flinch only slightly. He wasn't used to such close skin contact after being isolated from it for so long. It was an unusual sensation, but somehow he quite enjoyed it. Plus he was able to be in such close proximity with the girl without having to attempt to kill her in the first place. "Why do you do it?" He asked suddenly.

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Do what? Fortune-telling?" He nodded, his eyes twinkling in curiosity even though his face was a usual blank.

"It's fun," was her curt response. His eyes narrowed and a frown overtook his face. "It's _fun_? There's got to be more than it being fun," he responded with a scoff.

"Okay fine. I only did it to get closer to people," she answered with a sigh. She didn't really like talking about her past; it wasn't as dark as others but it was still painful. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, clearly not understanding her logic.

"Get closer to people? Why would you _want_ to get closer to people?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh geez, you really do hate socialising that much."

He merely shrugged, knowing fully well that what she had just said was true. "What's so good about socialising with even more annoying people? It's better to live alone than having to mingle with people you don't even like."

"What if its someone you do like? What then Mr I'm Too Good For You?" She mocked, a teasing grin on her lips.

"I doubt I'd find anyone I like." He said it so monotonously that she really thought he was telling the truth. However, Sasuke knew this was in fact a lie. After all, the only person he liked was sitting in front of him, holding his palm and tracing the lines visible as if they really meant something.

"True, though I wonder how you're going to fulfil one of those goals of yours. Didn't you say you were going to restore your clan?" She playfully teased, hoping she would at least get a blush out of him. But no, of course no blush would appear on an ice cube's face. Cold bastard.

Sasuke frowned. How did she know about that? He thought only Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi knew about that. Did she eavesdrop...? "And no I did not eavesdrop. Your two teammates have big mouths, so anything they know, everyone knows," she interjected, a teasing smile playing on her lips. She knew what he was thinking which was pretty surprising considering that he was a very hard person to read, no matter how well you knew him.

He rolled his eyes. Of course, he should've known that those two wouldn't keep their mouths shut. Naruto would've probably not known what he meant by '_restoring his clan_' whilst Sakura, well he had a pretty good feeling that she wanted to be the one to help him restore his clan. The very thought of Sakura being _that_ person made him sick to the stomach. He wasn't going to give her another reason to stay around him more than he would've liked. "I'll worry about it when the time comes. Right now, I don't want to think about it."

"Sure. Now, stay still and keep quiet. I haven't finished reading your palm." She ordered, holding his hand tighter in order to stop his moving. Sasuke kept quiet after that, relishing the feeling of her hands upon his. Hell, if this happened every fortune telling session with her, he would have no qualms about doing it all over again.

* * *

**Lesson Outcome: **She likes to fortune tell in her spare time because she says it gets her closer to people. Maybe she'll get closer to you?

**Feedback: **Treat Naruto and Sakura to ramen sometime to thank them. Agree to any more fortune telling sessions that are held with Tenten.


	9. Skill

**Lesson #08:** _Skill_

**Skill:** the ability to do something well; expertise.

Tenten is known for her fatal precision and lethal accuracy, least of all her skills when throwing and mastering various pieces of weaponry. By using this piece of information, you could use it to your advantage by perhaps slyly putting a challenge in place to 'test' her skills. Of course, you aren't exactly testing her, just subtly spending more time with her under the guise of a challenge.

**Goal: **Challenge Tenten to an archery contest to test her skill.

**Tips: **Try to tone down the confidence before you hurt yourself.

* * *

"Catch!" He called before throwing a large wooden bow and a quiver full of arrows into her direction. Thanks to her fast reflexes, Tenten was able to catch the items without dropping them even though she was initially caught by surprise. She slung the quiver over her shoulder and held the bow by its handle whilst she waited for Sasuke to reach her side.

"What's all this for?" Was the first thing she asked as soon as he was close. He simply smirked before leading her to the training grounds where six targets were already set up. She raised an eyebrow at the sight, looking at him questioningly. "I challenge you to an archery contest."

Tenten crossed her arms with a frown. "Explain. Now," she demanded, not making any move to accept his challenge.

"I just wanted to see if your aim is as good as people say," he responded, a mocking glint in his eye. She scowled at him, offended at his response. "Are you doubting my skills?" She demanded, irritation bubbling.

"So what if I am? Are you going to prove me wrong?" He teased, an air of confidence surrounding him. Tenten growled at him lowly, "You're so going to get it Uchiha. Just wait until I kick your ass. Who'll be laughing now."

Tenten walked past him and took her position in front of one of the targets, already lifting up her bow and loading an arrow. "Rules?" She asked gruffly, refusing to look at him. With his smirk still plastered on his face, he walked beside her and also began loading his bow with an arrow. "Best of three. Hit bullseye most times to win."

She cracked her neck, loosening up her muscles. Her eyes were now sharp, full of determination as she pulled back the bowstring. "Ready," she announced before simultaneously flinging the arrow into the direction of the target with Sasuke. As expected of the famed weapons mistress, her aim was spot on, arrow hitting the direct centre of the bullseye. Sasuke also managed to his direct centre, living up to his prodigy reputation.

Tenten inwardly grumbled at his result. She was not going to let some cocky bastard win over her. She'll show him how it's really done. Without waiting for him, Tenten immediately loaded another arrow and shot it, hitting bullseye once again. Sasuke could sense her irritation and his smirk widened in glee. He managed to get under her skin, and that's all he wanted in the first place.

Sasuke flung his second arrow, again hitting the centre of the bullseye leaving Tenten growling lowly once more. She started glaring at the target, determined to rid Sasuke's face of that irritable smirk he always wore. Tenten loaded her bow, pulled back the string and was about to let the arrow fly until Sasuke's words halted her. "To be fair, we should do it at the same time or are you really that impatient?"

"Shut up Uchiha," she yelled before changing her target from the wooden target metres away to a certain Uchiha's pressure point. Without a moment to waste, she let the arrow fly, successfully imbedding itself into Sasuke's pressure point, instantly making him drop onto the floor.

She walked over to him and smirked. "That's what you get you arrogant bastard. Don't you dare doubt my aim."

* * *

**Lesson Outcome:** Never doubt her skill again, you may just die in the process.

**Feedback:** Keep your mouth shut and stop saying stupid things. Your stupidity will end your life one day.


	10. Laughter

**Lesson #09: **_Laughter_

**Laughter: **the action of making the spontaneous sounds and movements of the face and body that are instinctive expressions of lively amusement.

Laughter has been scientifically proven to allow further closeness in a relationship to occur. Usually people can bond over simply finding the same thing funny or by making the other person laugh. Females are known to be more attracted to males with a greater sense of humour, something you unfortunately lack. But since you're a gifted genius, you'll be able to come up with something using that intelligent head of yours. You better come up with something though, Tenten seems like the kind of person who's naturally attracted to funny guys.

**Goal: **Try to make Tenten laugh. She glows when she laughs.

**Tips: **Dry jokes like Naruto's won't work on someone like her or anyone in that matter.

* * *

"You know, should loosen up some more. You're always so stiff and serious that I feel like I'm talking to a plank or something," she quipped as she stared at the male in front of her. He merely raised an eyebrow, surprised at the sudden remark. "I have no reason to loosen up," he answered in his usual monotone.

Tenten sighed, familiar with his way of thinking. After spending quite a bit of time with him over the past few weeks, she had learnt many valuable lessons about him. Like for instance right now, she knew that he was trying to avoid her remark because he didn't know how to respond. Either that, or he was simply just the ice cube everybody perceived him to be which she was sure wasn't true. Sure he acted cold and stiff all the time but the boy was nothing like an ice cube. In fact, she compared him more to a blazing flame rather than a frozen cube of ice. "Yes you do."

"I do do I?" He responded, his tone challenging. Tenten's lips formed a smirk as she crossed her arms in confidence. "Yup. You need to loosen up or you'll never get a girlfriend," she playfully replied, the answer coming out of the blue. To be really honest, she didn't know what to say so she happened to say the first thing on her mind, which was that.

"Who says I want a girlfriend?" He retorted, his features not giving away any of the truth. In actual fact he wanted a girlfriend, and his proposed girlfriend was the girl standing in front of him with a mischievous smile. "Oh, so you want a boyfriend instead then huh?" She joked but Sasuke took it the wrong way as he scowled at her darkly, taking offence to her words.

"I'm straight," he protested in such seriousness that Tenten was afraid of ticking him off even further. "You think I don't know that? I'm just joking with you. Learn how to take a joke Sasuke, sheesh."

He rolled his eyes, used to her antics. She was the only person who could rile him up but he wouldn't be the least bit bothered about it. In fact, he enjoyed it immensely. "But seriously Sasuke, you need to loosen up for a bit and laugh or something. I swear, you always have that same blank look on your face that I'm beginning to have suspicions that your face was permanently glued like that," she commented lightly, enjoying teasing him. She had surprisingly found that it was incredibly easy to joke around him. It was just that easy.

He replied with a small 'hmph', amusing Tenten to no end. He really was like a child now that she thought about it. Sasuke caught her amused smile and rolled his eyes before deciding to walk away, having had enough with her teasing for a day. As he walked however, he didn't notice the large rock in his path that was just large enough for him to trip over. And he did as his foot (un)gracefully collided with the rock, gravity pulling him downward and eventually landing on the ground face first.

Tenten had never seen something so funny in her whole life. It was just so epic, the way his hands flailed upward as he fell and the way his hair flapped like a girl. She never would have expected the Uchiha to be so ungraceful. Tenten let out a loud guffaw, amused to no end at what had just taken place. Her usual chuckle (she didn't giggle) had been replaced bye a roaring howl as she literally dropped to the floor and started rolling around, unable to contain her laughter.

Sasuke calmly picked himself up and dusted himself off as he watched the brunette die from laughter. He had never heard such a melodious sound in his life.

* * *

**Lesson Outcome: **Falling on your face has incredible impact.

**Feedback: **Be more graceful when you fall, you've got a reputation to behold remember.


	11. Training

**Lesson #10:** _Training_

**Training: **undertake a course of exercise in preparation for a sporting event or to enhance one's skill in battle.

Since the both of you are ninjas, training is not an uncommon practice. In fact, ninjas most likely spend half of their lives training away to improve their strength in battle. Use this intelligence wisely by undertaking a training session with Tenten. Since she's very determined to become a legendary kunoichi, she shouldn't reject your offer. Perhaps try an early morning training session with her. After all, the earlier the training session, the more time spent with her.

**Goal: **Get some early training done with Tenten.

**Tips: **Figure out how to wake her up considering that it's so damn early in the morning and she would probably still be sleeping.

* * *

He hopped onto her balcony, quietly knocking on her window so as not to wake up the neighbours. He waited for a few moments for a response but when he found none, he knocked a little louder, still being cautious of the volume of the noise. "Tenten!" He whisper shouted as he knocked continuously on her window, impatience gnawing at his skin.

After five minutes of knocking and shouting, there was still no response, there wasn't even a single movement inside the house from what he could see. Sasuke gave up trying to be nice and calling for her, eventually activating his Sharingan. His crimson eyes were immediately able to locate chakra within the vicinity, coming straight from the bedroom. He had located where she was, now he just had to get in without causing mass destruction onto the house. Sasuke was about to use a kunai knife to pick lock the door's lock when he realised that the door was already unlocked and all he had to do was slide it open and step in. He mentally berated himself for being so stupid as he stepped into the house as silently as a stalking cat. _Stupid girl_, he thought, who leaves their door unlocked for the whole night? Anything could happen.

He headed straight into her bedroom, opening and closing the door as quietly as he could. Sasuke walked over to the side of his head, peering down at her sleeping face. He noticed how peaceful she looked, quite unlike the tough and boyish girl he was usually faced with. He also seemed to notice that her hair was down for the first time. Wanting to see more, he cautiously lifted up the blanket so as not to wake the sleeping girl. he was graced with a beautiful sight, his breath getting stuck in his throat. She truly was a sight to behold.

After staring for about five minutes, Sasuke hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder, slowly gently her. "Tenten, wake up. We've got training," he said softly as he shook her. However, she gave no response as she continued snoozing, dead to the world. He shook her harder, "Tenten!"

This time around he did get a response but it was not one he was looking for. Instead of opening her eyes in acknowledgement, she twisted her body over and burrowed her face in her pillows, blocking out all noise that came from him. His eyes narrowed at her sleeping form. He didn't want to do anything violent to her like he did when waking Naruto, but he didn't want to be hanging around, wasting time trying to get the girl to wake up when he could have been training. Deliberating over his thoughts, he didn't realise that the sleeping girl had finally peeked an eye open and was glaring at his form. "What time is it?" She asked croakily, shocking Sasuke out of his musings.

Sasuke looked at the clock on her bedside table. "It's five in the morning," he replied, patiently waiting for her to get up so they can move. Tenten sat up, her glare still in tact as she made a move to stand. Sasuke stepped back to give her space and was ready to wait inside the living room when the kunoichi did something unexpected. She grabbed him by the ear and pulled him out of the room until they were standing at the front door. His ear throbbed in pain as he tried to move out of her iron grasp but she was too strong, especially for someone who had just woken up.

Tenten opened the door and let go of his ear. He was about to turn around and ask her what she was doing when he felt a sudden impact near his bottom, gravity pushing him forwards until he stumbled out the door. He was able to right himself just at the last second, managing to keep his composure. Sasuke wanted to ask what the hell had just happened but then he realised that he was standing in front a closed front door, not a presence in sight.

* * *

**Lesson Outcome: **Don't bother waking her up for early training sessions. She'll kick you out, literally.

**Feedback: **Get a picture of her with her hair down. Don't tell anyone about what had just happened.


	12. Lunch

**Lesson #11: **_Lunch_

**Lunch: **a meal eaten in the middle of the day.

Lunch is the perfect excuse to getting her to spend some more time with you. Even though it may seem like a date (which in her mind it isn't but in your mind it is), you could easily just brush it off as just buying her something to eat because she has no food. Remember, lunches are always the perfect guise for more quality time.

**Goal: **Ask her out to lunch (_finally!_).

**Tips: **Casual is the way to go.

* * *

"Want to head out to lunch?" He began casually, his hands in his pockets and his face a usual blank. Tenten looked up at the boy curiously, "You didn't bring any?" Sasuke had a habit of bringing food every sparring session and she usually just pigged out and ate some of his food, not that he minded of course. In fact, he seemed strangely eager to feed her, it was like he was fattening her up or something.

He shook his head, taking out his hands from his pockets to show that they were empty. "Didn't have time," he answered. It wasn't a lie, he really didn't have that much time to grab something to eat because he was too busy trying to find out a good location to grab lunch with the older kunoichi. He had been planning to take her out to lunch – as sparring partners or friends (their relationship was really hard to define) – and had been saving up the money to do so.

Tenten shrugged, believing his answer as she stood up, dusting off her clothes. Sasuke started walking in front, silently waiting for her to catch up as he walked at a leisurely pace. "Question, are you paying?" She suddenly asked once they were both walking at the same pace. Tenten looked over to him, awaiting his response. She didn't really have any money left on her to pay for anything.

"Yeah," he replied, jingling his pocket full of money. Tenten grinned at the familiar sound of coins clinking against each other. "Good, because I don't have any money on me and I usually don't eat out unless someone is paying for me," she said sheepishly, quite embarrassed at her undignified habits.

"You don't?" He questioned, surprised to hear that she never pays for her own meal. That would mean that he had to save a lot more money if he wanted to keep this up. She shook her head with a slight blush in humiliation. "Nope, I need the money for weapons," Tenten responded with a sheepish grin. He rolled his eyes, not surprised at her reasons. It was typical Tenten fashion for everything to be revolved around weaponry.

"I think you're all sorted in that department," Sasuke remarked with a teasing grin. She shrugged. "Hey, I _am_ the weapons mistress after all. It's to be expected."

* * *

**Lesson Outcome:** She won't eat lunch with you if you're not the one paying.

**Feedback:** Save up all your money and stay on a tight budget. The girl is going to become a handful later on.


	13. Situation Diffuser

**Lesson #12: **_Situation Diffuser_

**Situation diffuser: **anything in particular that allows one to get out of deadly situations involving a woman who may or may not be carrying a knife with her and plans on using you as its target.

Women are difficult creatures to understand. One minute they're all happy go lucky, and the next they're like an explosive bomb that is ready to explode in the matter of ten seconds. Since Tenten falls under the category of becoming very violent when angered, it's under best concern that you find a way to diffuse a situation in any case you accidentally fire her up. Finding this piece of intelligence earlier will allow you to live longer, just saying.

**Goal: **Diffuse risky – and life threatening – situations in which you're about to be murdered by Tenten.

**Tips: **Don't sound too offending and tone down that arrogance of yours.

* * *

"What did you say?"

Her fierce growl caused him to pause his activities as he looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Her face was turning red and he swore he saw a few veins popping out of the side of her neck. Why was she looking so angry? Last time he checked, they were having a civil conversation about improvements needed to be made to their skills, something they both agreed on. They knew they were still lacking and thus gained helpful feedback from the other as to what improvements needed to be made. He couldn't comprehend as to why her blood was boiling so suddenly.

"I don't know. You tell me." He meant for it to sound genuinely confused but instead, it came out a little harsher than intended. This caused thoughts of being challenged by the stoic Uchiha to mind, thus fuelling her overwhelming anger. How dare he challenge her while she was in such a state. Unless he wanted her to really snap, he should tone down that irritable arrogance of his.

"So you think that just because you're the big hotshot around town, you can insult me however you like? Well guess what, I have a low tolerance when it comes to things like these, so you better be careful where you're treading," she warned furiously, clenching her fists to stabilise her thinking. Tenten was having an internal battle with herself to push those irrational thoughts out of her cerebrum. She needed to think clearly and make sure she kept a strong grip on her rationality, otherwise somebody would not make it out alive.

Sasuke's eyebrows narrowed at her sudden warning, feeling as though he was being unjustly convicted. What did he ever do to her? And why were females so difficult to understand? One minute they're all happy go lucky and the next, they're a ticking bomb that could go off any moment. "What is this all about?" He asked coolly, keeping a stern look on his face.

"You really don't know do you? Well does 'if you were slimmer, you'd probably spin faster' ring a bell?" She mimicked, still offended at his words. Wasn't it common knowledge not to insult a girl on her weight? Really, people were just so insensitive these days. Sasuke stood silently for a second, comprehending her words until realisation dawned on him. Damn, so that was all about. He didn't mean it a bad way, in fact he didn't mean it at all. He thought she would catch onto his sarcasm (she was slim enough already), but obviously she did not. This was what pained him when he noticed the discouraged look on her face. Crap, he really needed to ease the situation if he really wanted to have a shot with her.

"Look I didn't mean it in a bad way. In fact, I was only just joking," he tried but she still sounded unconvinced. In fact she looked a little surprised. Tenten never knew the Uchiha could joke, hell he didn't even quirk a smile, not even a little twitch of his lips moving upwards. "Fine, if you're still upset then I won't tell you about the new weapons scroll I was ordered to look after by Kakashi," he said in such a way that he was sure he sounded a little saccharine. Tenten seemed to lighten up at the mention of a weapons scroll and this is when he knew that she took the bait. Hook, line and sinker.

"A new weapons scroll? Show me Sasuke!" She pleaded with those chocolate orbs of hers. He wasn't planning on resisting but he thought that he could get a little entertainment out of it. "I don't know," he muttered unsurely, causing Tenten to widen her eyes just a fraction more. The moment he stared into this big warm eyes of hers, he knew he had lost. Without putting a fight, he nodded and lead her to his apartment where the weapons scroll was lying on his bed.

* * *

**Lesson Outcome:** Weapons are your life saver.

**Feedback: **Keep some weapon scrolls or weapons that you know she doesn't have in case history ever repeats itself.


	14. Ideal Type

**Lesson #13: **_Ideal Type_

**Ideal type: **an individual's specific requirements as to what their ideal lover was to be reminiscent of.

It's not uncommon to find that many people hold some sort of ideal standards when searching for the perfect partner to begin a romantic relationship with. Women are especially known to be guilty of creating extremely high standards of their ideal lover, making them out to be some sort of Prince Charming. Since you have been referred to as the real life 'Prince Charming' it should really be no problem matching up to these ideals, but of course not. You have already chosen Tenten as your perfect partner, but has she chosen you as hers? She's different from most kunoichi, which is why the 'Prince Charming' act has more chance of failing than succeeding. You want her to like you, which is why discovering this knowledge earlier proves vital in your quest.

**Goal: **Find out what exactly Tenten's ideal type is.

**Tips: **You never go for subtle methods so just be yourself.

* * *

"What's your ideal type?"

The sesame dumpling she was about to place into her mouth dropped to the floor with a light thud, her jaw literally dropping to the ground as her eyes dilated, leaving her looking like a deer caught in headlights. Wh-What was that? Did she just hear him correctly? Tenten sat shellshocked as her mind went into overdrive, trying to comprehend his question.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes once the question had begun to click. To say she was shocked was the understatement of the century. She was stupefied, flabbergasted even. Since when did he care about such trivial affairs such as these? As far as she was concerned, it was none of his business as to what her ideal type was. That information was highly confidential, only meant for her fantasies.

Sasuke brushed off her suspicion with a cool look, "Why are you so reluctant to tell me?"

She huffed in indignation. Who was he to question her reactions, it wasn't her fault she ended up looking like a gaping fish! In fact, he was to blame for all this. "Then why are you so eager to know?" She shot back, crossing her arms.

"It's just a simple question. There's no need to act like an interrogation specialist if you'd just answer the damned question," he responded darkly, slowly getting ticked off by her unsatisfying answers. Why wasn't she telling him anything? He was trying to make an effort to be more sociable, after all she was the one who told him to try talking to people more. Plus, he was genuinely curious as to what her answer was. Was it wrong to want to satisfy your curiosity?

"Well first of all, I like someone who's naturally kind, unlike you you inconsiderate jerk!" She screeched, annoyed at his acerbic tone. She didn't like it when people started sounding smart and used it against her. Call her childish all you wanted, she already acknowledged just how butt hurt she could be at times. Sasuke decided not to retaliate to her insult. He already predicted that an all out war would erupt and he was in no mood for a battle when his curiosity could have been quenched.

Instead, Sasuke coolly shrugged, amplifying Tenten's irritation as his calm composure. Where was the usual witty comeback or sarcastic retort? He was up to something, she thought suspiciously but she was too overwhelmed with the need to break his composure that she continued listing down her ideal type, falling into the trap that one Uchiha avenger managed to conduct. "I like someone who gives me presents to keep me happy. Someone who's open and honest about his feelings but is also a little forceful now and then."

Unbeknownst to the kunoichi, Sasuke was busily creating mental notes in his head, jotting down her responses. He needed to transfer these onto a scroll soon otherwise he would forget. Needing an excuse to get away so he could carry out his plans, Sasuke pointing out something which the brunette surprisingly did not notice. "I think you dropped your dumpling," he noted, pointing to the dirt covered sesame dumpling on the ground.

Her piercing scream broke the once silent atmosphere as she hurried to pick up the inedible dumpling, wanting to find a suitable resting place for the delicacy so that she could mourn her delicious loss.

* * *

**Lesson Outcomes: **She likes kind, generous, honest, open and somewhat forceful males.

**Feedback: **Buy presents that would surely make her happy and tune up that kindness. Observe how Naruto is around Sakura. His feelings for her are so annoyingly obvious even an idiot could point it out.


	15. Confession

**Lesson #14:** _Confession_

**Confession:** an admission of one's romantic feelings toward another.

You've finally gathered up the guts to confess your romantic feelings toward Tenten? Well it's about time! Expecting that you've already gathered your intel on Tenten's ideal type, utilise this information by trying to appear more like the person she described. Whilst doing so, you can finally slip the confession and tell her how you really feel. She's just like you in terms of zero sentimentality, so skip the rubbish mushy stuff makes always seem to conjure and be yourself. Fewer words yet strong tones in voice would do just the trick.

**Goal: **Utilise the information on Tenten's ideal type and finally confess your feelings.

**Tips:** Don't even attempt to be sentimental.

* * *

Tenten had a very odd morning. Sasuke had been showcasing uncharacteristic behaviours the whole morning that she almost thought she was trapped in a genjutsu, almost being the keyword because she knew it was reality when the boy didn't have his Sharingan activated. She knew from experience that he only used genjutsu once his kekkei genkai was put into play. However even so, he was just acting so weird that she was beginning to rethink her conclusions.

When she arrived at the training grounds, Sasuke did the strangest thing that she almost had to backtrack her steps. Instead of the usual 'hn' and a small nod of the head as a greeting, he actually came up to her and said hello. To say she was surprised was an understatement. She was almost paralysed into shock but not before she felt his onyx eyes gaze on her.

"Hello Tenten," he had said to her, pausing her in her tracks. When she looked to him, she noticed that his lips were curved into what looked like a smile? She didn't really know because the tips of his lips were twitched upwards but they were still pressed in a thin line if that even made sense.

Unable to respond with words, she stiffly nodded still uncomprehending the situation. She was trying to fight the urge to pinch herself, hoping that this were all a dream and she would wake up to the normal stoic Sasuke. However her hopes were diminished when more odd behaviours continued, almost becoming disturbing to her.

During their usual spar she could see that Sasuke had held back for some unknown reason. He was slower than usual and he was refusing to use his usual Chidori or fire balls, opting to only fight using his steel weapons and fists. Tenten had the strongest urge to ask whether he had eaten something off that made him act that way. It was just too weird. "What's wrong?" He had asked her, causing her to let out an uncharacteristic yelp in surprise at his sudden concern. Sasuke never asked if anything was bothering her. In fact, he never did ask her anything to do with her current state, if she was feeling okay or if she was in a bad mood.

She was so surprised she began to sound like Hinata with all her stuttering. "N-N-Nothing Sasuke," she had blurted with a forced smile. Tenten inwardly cursed at herself for her sudden speech impairment. She never stuttered! So why was it that she was stuttering due to the Uchiha's sudden concern?

The bizarre behaviour continued on, with Sasuke suddenly handing her a new weapons scroll and forcing her to take it when he noticed her hesitance. "Just take it Tenten," he urged, placing the scroll into her palm. She tried to push it away in protest but when she met his sudden crimson eyes that were piercing her into a hardened glare, she shut her mouth and immediately complied with his request, reluctantly taking the scroll and stuffing it inside her scroll holster. When he had seen her comply he suddenly grinned, making Tenten all the more bewildered. He was actually grinning, not smirking or scowling but _grinning_! With his teeth showing too.

Then suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to ask him what the cause of his sudden uncharacteristic behaviour was. She needed to get to the bottom of this otherwise she would never be able to concentrate. "Sasuke, what _is_ your problem?" Tenten asked, sounding a little harsher than usual.

He paused, quirking an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

She sighed and walked up to him, staring him straight into the eyes. She thought she saw faint tinges of pink grow on the Uchiha's pale cheeks but didn't pay no heed as she took him by the shoulders and pronounced clearly, "Why are you acting so weird?"

He stepped back, letting her hands drop to her sides. Sasuke couldn't stand that close to the girl in fear that he might have done something stupid. "I still don't see how I'm acting weird," he replied placidly. Her eyes narrowed at him dangerously, irritation about to burst at his faux obliviousness. Tenten knew fully well that the male knew what she was talking about but he didn't seem to want to acknowledge the truth about his behaviour. "You're acting _kind_! And _concerned_! And you actually gave me a _present_, also forcing me to take it! How is that _not_ weird?" She suddenly bursted, her impatience getting the better of her.

Sasuke stood silently for a few moments, the clogs in his head rapidly turning. Should he tell? Or should he not? Noticing his silence, Tenten was about to rant once more when she suddenly came to a realisation. Wait a minute, she paused and began to piece everything together. Now it finally made sense. How could she have been so blind? She was practically talking about finding it out weeks ago and yet she had forgotten all about her little discovery.

"You like me!" She blurted, causing the Uchiha to suddenly turn a deathly pale as his jaw went slack. How did she– how did she know? Was he _that_ obvious? He tried not to be but he guessed that she would've noticed how much of a fool he had been around her lately. But still, how on earth did she find that out?

When she caught sight of the frozen Uchiha, she couldn't help but smugly grin. She hit the jackpot alright, and the rigid avenger in front of her was all the evidence she needed. Tenten had made the discovery a little while ago when she received the flowers on her doorstep that caused an allergic reaction. After having spent quite a bit more time than usual with Sasuke, she had managed to pick up his chakra signature, able to differentiate it from the rest of the shinobis. On that particular day, she was able to sense his chakra signature hidden within the flowers and at the end of the corridor, even though it was very faint. She guessed that the flowers came from him because the flowers seemed to hold a piece of his presence; this was when she first came to the conclusion that he had feelings for her. The time spent with him after that seemed to confirm her beliefs but she hadn't been too sure and unconsciously forgot about the discovery. That was, until _now_.

Tenten approached the male with a small spring in her step, observing his reactions closely. She was able to recognise a familiar wince and that small blush she only though she saw earlier. When she stopped right in front of him, only an arm's length away, she leaned up and whispered into his ear. "It's about time you know. I was waiting until you told me," she said with a wink.

When she pulled away, Sasuke let out the breath he had unconsciously been holding. God her close proximity always managed to clog his senses. "Technically I haven't told you yet," he suddenly remarked, finally gaining a conscious mind. If she was trying to egg him on and confess, then he sure as well was going to confess. After all, he had been planning to do it today.

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then may I hear it?"

"I like you Tenten. Go on a date with me," he said curtly.

Tenten scoffed at his curt reply, unsatisfied at the short confession. Even though she felt joyous when those words left his lips, she was not satisfied. If the boy was going to confess then he had to do it right. "No."

His eyes narrowed. What did she mean, _no?_ After pulling a stunt like that, he was absolutely certain that she shared mutual feelings. "Confess properly you dumbass. That wasn't even a proper confession. It was only two sentences, _ten_ words! I was expecting a whole paragraph on why you liked me and all that mushy sentimental crap that girls always swoon over," she explained when she noticed his bewildered expression.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "You don't like that stuff," he pointed out. Tenten rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out playfully at him. "Party pooper, I knew that I just wanted to see if you would do it."

He shook his head, leaving Tenten pouting. "Meanie," she muttered.

"You're the 'meanie'. You haven't replied yet."

She simply smirked. "I think my answer's obvious."

* * *

**Lesson Outcome:** You have a date on Friday night.

**Feedback:** She has great perception and deduction skills. Or in other words, you screwed up big time at keeping your feelings hidden until the confession.


	16. Expressions

**Lesson #15: **_Expressions_

**Expressions:** a look on someone's face that conveys a particular emotion.

A person's expressions can tell you a lot about a person, especially their current mood. Tenten is like a whirlwind of emotions that can flit through a wide range of moods at once which is why it is strongly advised to observe her facial expressions so you can correctly react to the situation. She might puff her cheeks when she's angry or twitch her eyes when you're about to die. But who knows?

**Goal: **Be able to read Tenten's mood through her expressions.

**Tips: **Keep your eyes trained on her face.

* * *

Sasuke watched the girl from atop a tree branch nearby to where she was currently standing. His eyes were trained on her slim figure as she confidently swung her arms, throwing the kunai knives from her holster directly toward her desired targets. Even after seeing the kunoichi train over a million of times, he still could not get enough of her graceful movements and confident throws. She seemed to do everything with ease, it was if she was one with the weapons.

Tenten was fully aware of the Uchiha's trained gaze after having been scrutinised so many times by him. But she didn't mind, in fact she quite liked the attention. After all, it wasn't everyday one could become the centre of a famed prodigy's attention, not when he disregarded every person surrounding him as inferior. After throwing another kunai, she decided that she would be a little cheeky and took out a shuriken. Tenten poked her tongue out only a fraction as she pretended to aim at the wooden post, switching her target at the last second to the lone figure perched up on a branch, swiftly throwing the metal star.

Sasuke barely had time to react as he jumped, nearly inches away from getting stabbed in his side by the pointed weapon. When he landed, he glared down at the brunette, unimpressed by her little stunt. "Your target is over there. Not here," he remarked, nodding toward the wooden posts. She smirked as her eyes twinkled in mischief, "Oh I knew that."

Keeping his glare fixated on the girl, he gracefully jumped out of the tree and landed on his feet, coolly walking toward the girl with his hands in his pockets. "Still mischievous I see," he commented, to which she replied with a little smug smile. She winked, "Of course. It's funner that way."

"Then I suppose this counts as fun too?" Tenten had no time to react as Sasuke instantly flung one of his own throwing stars at her, scraping the side of her arm. She looked down at the scrape, seeing the hints of blood about to trickle before snapping her gaze back to the prodigy, a glare now in tact. Sasuke never intended for her to get hurt. In fact he was fully expecting her to dodge and continue the little spar like usual. But it seems he was wrong on both accounts. She did not dodge, and thoughts of sparring diminished. Instead, it felt like he was about to become target practice once more.

"You will pay for that," she lowly growled, her nostrils suddenly flaring. Sasuke stepped back, feeling the radiating fury bounding off the girl in violent waves. He discreetly settled a hand on the flap of his holster, ready to grab a tool and throw if she made any movement to attack. She clenched her fist in fury, ignoring the pain that had her wincing.

Suddenly, the furious aura that once consumed the kunoichi vanished into thin air, a sudden feeling of calmness surrounding the atmosphere. Sasuke frowned slightly at the sudden change in atmosphere. What the hell just happened? She was literally about to explode a second ago but the next she's calmed down again. He eyed the girl suspiciously as a small innocent smile creeped up on her face. Now that began to bring on the alarm bells in warning. What was she up to?

"I'm sorry about that Sasuke. I don't know what came over me," she said apologetically, her eyes soft. However Sasuke was still on guard as he refused to believe her words, truly believing something was about to happen. Tenten kept her smile on her face as she bent down to pick up a weapon, increasing Sasuke's alarm. However instead of aiming it at him, she simply placed it back inside her holster, out of view. Sasuke refused to let his guard down even though she seemed as though she really was calm. You never know with her.

"Well, I'm done for the day. See you!" She announced cheerfully, her smile widening, showing her unforeseen dimples. Sasuke seemed to forget everything as he stared at her smiling face, suddenly captivated by the face she wore. Her smile was so bright, it almost blinded him. And those dimple of hers. They seemed to make her seem adorable.

Without warning, three senbon were aimed in his direction, targeting his torso. Sasuke didn't seem to notice the incoming needles until it was just centimetres away from hitting his flesh. He seemed to snap out of his enthralled daze as he bent backwards, narrowly missing the weapons as they ended up imbedded into a tree trunk behind him. Surprised and disbelieved, Sasuke's eyes darted toward the kunoichi who had left without a trace. What the hell?

* * *

**Lesson Outcome:** She pokes her tongue out when she's feeling playful, glares when she's annoyed, flares her nose when she's incandescent, and smiles that incredible smile when your impeding doom has been decided and is about to take place.

**Feedback:** Pinch yourself when you get trapped by her smile again. Observe her expressions closely.


	17. Cheer Up

**Lesson #16: **_Cheer Up_

**Cheer up: **to lighten one's mood into one of happiness after feeling particularly emotional.

People can't be happy 24/7, it's simply impossible. There is always going to be days when you get especially depressed or angered, two emotions you're very familiar with. However, Tenten doesn't seem to get sad easily which is why when she does, you need to find a way to cheer her up and make her feel better. You need to let her know that you're there for her, and what better way to do that than through comforting words and intentionally making a fool of yourself to bring a smile onto her face?

**Goal: **Find a way to cheer up an unusually depressed Tenten.

**Tips: **Act like Naruto?

* * *

Tenten sighed for the umpteenth time that day in dejection, twirling around the bare wooden dumpling stick between her fingers. She had been sitting alone, staring blankly at the empty plate before her for over an hour as feelings of distress and melancholy began taking over her consciousness. No one seemed to know what hat gotten the kunoichi so depressed all of a sudden. In fact, no one ever saw the kunoichi depressed because she often had a bright smiled plastered on her face.

"What's eating you?" A familiar baritone voice broke the melancholic atmosphere as the raven haired male took a seat in front of the depressed girl. He raised a delicate eyebrow as he watched her heave another sorrowful sigh, not bothering to look up to acknowledge his presence. Now this really got him worried. He had never seen her looking so down, it was a strange sight to behold and he didn't know how to approach the situation. He was never really good at becoming sensitive nor consoling when faced with a person feeling sad. He just wasn't good at dealing with emotions that other people had.

Sasuke continued watching the sad girl who was still staring mindlessly at the empty plate before her. He watched as she continuously twirled the stick between her fingers, effortlessly avoiding getting stabbed. However, he soon became annoyed at the depression she was conveying, feeling a little influenced by her sorrowful behaviours. He needed to cheer her up if he wanted to rid himself of the familiar grief about to erupt and consume his entire being.

Without warning, he took her by the wrist and forcefully dragged her out of the cubicle and into the Leaf's buzzing streets. She seemed slightly surprised at the sudden action but made no move to resist, instead remaining submissive at his actions. She willingly followed the male through the streets and into Training Ground Three, a place where she usually frequented for training. She raised an eyebrow quizzically at her surroundings once Sasuke let go, but made no move to speak about her growing curiosity.

Sasuke noticed this and heaved a sigh before taking out a few kunai knives and shuriken. He moved towards her and grabbed her hands, placing the ninja tools in her palms and motioning for her to take them. She obeyed without question, her eyes still wondering the area. Sasuke then began to move away from the girl over to the wooden posts that stood exactly half a kilometre away from her.

"Hit me," he commanded as he spread his arms out wide, making him an easier target for one to hit. This managed to shock her out of her dejected state as her eyes widened slightly and her mouth opened in disbelief. "Are you crazy?" She exclaimed angrily, immediately dropping the weapons he handed her.

Sasuke inwardly smirked at his progress. He managed to rile up that familiar anger of hers that he longed to awaken once more. He stared at her expectantly, refusing to drop his arms. "Hit me," he urged with a little more force. Tenten shook her head and crossed her arms in defiance.

"I'm not doing it," she responded rebelliously.

"Why not?"

She scowled. "Why _not_? Are you an idiot or something? Do you want to die early?"

"Then avoid my vital organs and hit me," he replied in a matter of fact tone.

"You're crazy!" She exclaimed in defeat, shaking her head. "So are you going to do it?" He asked once more.

She looked at him like he was an alien that came from outer space. "Of course not you idiot! I'm not going to willingly hurt you! Not when we haven't gone on that date yet!" She yelled in annoyance, before an embarrassed blush tainted her cheeks. She couldn't believe she just said that. And out loud too.

Sasuke didn't even try to hide his smug smirk as he gazed at the girl victoriously. Ah, so she did want to go on that date after all. That was music to his ears. "So you really _wanted_ to go on that date after all huh? I never thought you had it in you," he prodded smugly.

Tenten scoffed before picking up one of the kunai knives from the floor and aiming to throw it. "Now that I think about it, maybe I should hit you," she snarled, glaring pointedly at him.

Sasuke dropped his hands, and in an instant he was standing right beside her, clutching the kunai in her grasp. "Well at least you're not depressed anymore. I guess I managed to cheer you up," he remarked, trying to ease the knife out of her clutches.

She snapped her head toward him in surprise. "You were trying to cheer me up? You really are an idiot then."

He frowned. "How am I an idiot for wanting to cheer you up?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "I wasn't sad or anything. It was just the hormones."

"What was that supposed to me– Oh. _Oh_."

* * *

**Learning Outcome:** Turns out you didn't need to cheer her up after all and you put your life in danger for no reason.

**Feedback: **Ask her if she's actually feeling sad before attempting a stunt like that again.


	18. Date

**Lesson #17: **_Date_

**Date: **a romantic appointment or engagement.

First dates are always nerve wracking, no matter how cold of an ice cube you are but this is one of the most important stages of a relationship. First dates can either make or break a romantic relationship, which is why it must be approached with utmost care and consideration. The generic date often consists of bringing out the lady to a place to eat and simply talking but that would not suffice. The two of you have been spending quite a lot of time together and have already done that often enough. It's time to step up the game and plan something more suited to her tastes. Tenten is different from any other girl you've met before. She dislikes the romantic stuff, so try something more suited to her likes such as action and adventure. Perhaps integrate the date with a challenge or a way to test her skills like last time. Whatever you do, just make sure it goes according to plan. You don't want to look like a Naruto in front of her again.

**Goal: **Go on the best first date possible with Tenten.

**Tips: **Don't do the romantic stuff.

* * *

She raised a delicate eyebrow as her amber orbs eyed the small proffered box. She looked up to look him in the eyes, her eyes bubbling in curiosity and hesitation. "Take it," he repeated, pushing the box toward her.

Hesitantly, Tenten lifted a hand and grasped the box from his calloused hands, taking it into her possession. Sasuke motioned for her to open the box with his expectant gaze as she reluctantly took hold of the box's lid and opened it. Her chocolate orbs widened in surprise as she let out a small gasp once her eyes set upon the object nestled between the white tissue paper. She gently picked up the object and examined it closely, enthralled by its delicate appearance. It was a specially designed kunai knife that had carvings of dragons twisting around the handle. The blade was especially sharp and shiny, tiny letters engraved on its side. 'Tenten' was what the engraving read in cursive writing.

"How much was this?" Was the first thing she could say as she continued examining the blade. It was beautiful, but it looked like it costed a fortune. Sasuke simply shrugged, "It doesn't really matter."

Her eyes flitted away from the blade as it rested upon the composed boy before her. She frowned at his disregard, disliking how he brushed the topic away so apathetically. "Yes it does. It must have costed a fortune to buy something this delicate," she replied as she placed back the kunai into the box it had come in.

"Look, it doesn't really matter how much I spent or am about to spend on you. Right now, there are more important things to take care of," he said as he took her by the hand and led her out of her apartment. Surprised by the sudden contact, Tenten stumbled over her feet as she tried to keep up with his speed. Sensing her trouble, Sasuke considerately slowed down to a slower pace, one that allowed Tenten to place the box into one of her jacket's pockets. "So, where are we going?" She asked interestedly, wanting to begin another conversation.

"You'll see," he said mysteriously as he kept his grasp on her hand, liking how her hand melded perfectly with his own. Tenten decided not to pry any further as her eyes wandered her surroundings, taking in the scenery that the Leaf decided to grace her with. Glad that she had kept her silence, Sasuke kept strolling with the girl in tow, his heart pounding in excitement. He honestly did not know how to approach the situation, considering that the concept of dating was completely foreign to him. He was clueless as to what actually occurred during a date and what the hell people actually spoke about. The only knowledge he had of dating was by silently – yet amusedly – watching Naruto and Sakura's 'dates' if one even called what they did dates (Naruto insisted they were dates). Most of the time they were bickering over something trivial, with Naruto always looking like the stupid one and Sakura looking like a raging bull.

Tenten's curiosity began to reach boiling point when she noticed that they had walked away from the main streets where the usual dates occurred and to a secluded area where no one else was in sight. She should have expected that they would come to a place like this. After all, the man she was on a date with practically thrived on secluded areas. He hated crowded places, especially places where people would recognise him (which was almost everywhere), so places like these were safe havens.

Soon enough Sasuke had come to an abrupt halt, with Tenten almost smashing into him due to his sudden pause. She was able to regain her balance quickly, and once she did she finally laid her eyes upon their destination. A soft gasp in awe escaped her lips as she noticed the two horses that stood metres away before them. Horses? She hadn't been horse riding in ages! She was about to run over to stroke the mammals when something else nearby caught her attention. Standing behind the horses were around two dozen targets that had been set up all around the area, with a pair of bows and quivers filled with arrows settled underneath the nearest one.

"Mounted archery?" She questioned when she finally comprehended what she had seen. Sasuke nodded as he gently tugged her hand to walk toward the animals and equipment. Sasuke picked up the archery equipment, handing Tenten a bow and quiver as he slung his own quiver around his shoulder. Tenten took it without question, excitement building up inside of her. She couldn't wait to ride the horses and begin shooting. This was certainly going to be a challenge since she wasn't shooting whilst rooted on the spot but hey, she thrived on challenges. She mentally congratulated herself for wearing pants on this occasion. Dresses and skirts were certainly going to hinder her performance and she wasn't going to live it down with Sasuke being her competitor.

Whilst Tenten got ready with her equipment, Sasuke moved toward the horses and took their reins, leading them toward his date. She looked up when she heard his presence and grinned when she noticed the horses. Sasuke handed her the reins to the brown horse, saying that it reminded him of her. Of course she wouldn't let that comment go without some mockery so she answered, "So I remind you of a horse? I'm hurt Sasuke."

Sasuke, in typical Sasuke fashion, rolled his eyes before telling her to mount her horse. He planned to let her mount her horse first, just in case she needed some manly assistance to hoist her upward. But of course, Tenten was able to mount the horse with ease as she poked her tongue out at him once she realised his guise. "I'm truly sorry for your loss," she mocked as he mounted his own horse.

"If you were truly sorry, you would've played along then," he muttered before galloping ahead of her without notifying her. Tenten scowled at him as she soon galloped after him, determined to beat him at whatever challenge he posed. "Where did you find this place anyways?" She asked him as she was close to catching up.

"I used to come here as a kid. It helped a lot with my archery," he replied without looking at her. Tenten silently nodded in understanding, no wonder. She wouldn't have believed him if he said that he stumbled upon it. It was too far from the main streets to magically stumble upon anyways. "You must be really good at archery then. Oh, wait I forgot that you totally lost to me last time," she teased as she finally caught up to him.

He frowned, "No I didn't. You purposely hit me on a pressure point, leaving me paralysed and you the default winner."

Tenten shrugged, "A win's a win. You've got to play dirty sometimes," she remarked.

Suddenly, a small smirk made its way onto Sasuke's face, having her fearing his next move. "Then I'll just have to play dirty too this time," he quipped before suddenly loading an arrow and shooting it toward a target as he galloped off. Tenten watched as the arrow hit bullseye before snapping her head toward him with an indistinguishable fire in her eyes.

"Oh, you did not just start without informing me. Well then if you think you're so good, bring it on," she countered as she too loaded an arrow and hit bullseye. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Beginner's luck."

Tenten looked offended as she loaded another arrow, "Beginner's luck you say? I'll show you what _beginner's luck_ really is!" In an instant, she had hit another bullseye, not noticing Sasuke's eyes lingering on her form longer than usual.

Soon the two were involved in a heated mounted archery match, both sitting on a tie with eleven bulls eyes each. Tenten was having the most she had ever had in ages, feeling the coolness of the breeze brush against her flushed face and stray locks that had come undone from her usual hair buns. Sasuke on the other hand was taking pure enjoyment out of just watching the girl as she felt the exhilaration rush through her veins. If Sasuke planned dates like this everyday, then she would waste no time in skipping the dating and just straight out _marrying_ him.

At first, she was a little apprehensive that he might've pulled off something cliché and romantic, stuff that she generally wasn't attracted to. Romantic stuff made her cringe at the cheesiness, it was just too much for her. She couldn't understand how girls flocked to the stuff as if their lives depended on it. It was just too mushy and sappy, enough to make her puke. So if Sasuke had planned a romantic date, well she had planned on bashing his entire being into the ground using _Jidanda_. But since he planned entirely the opposite, taking her likes into consideration with her bias toward challenging and fun dates, well she might as well keep him around.

Before she planned on beating his ass by shooting another bullseye before him, Tenten decided to voice her gratitude and compliments at his choice of destination for their first date. "Sasuke, you are an awesome person! And even though I love you for this, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to beat your ass once more," she shouted as she flung her arrow into the last remaining target.

Sasuke didn't seem to mind as his eyes stayed glued on her, his mind still trying to comprehend his words. She loved him for it? She loved him for it? Holy crap, she _loved_ him for it! His mind turned into gook as he stared blankly ahead, not noticing Tenten's little victory jig as she galloped around the area, stroking her horse's mane in glee.

"Oi Sasuke! Stop looking like a lovesick fool and come over here! You need to give me my prize!" She shouted at him, still feeling ecstatic over her victory. Sasuke finally broke out of his trance as he gladly came over, his mind still replaying her words. How could he stop looking like a lovesick fool if he _was_ a lovesick fool?

* * *

**Lesson Outcome:** Create more fun dates like these. She loves you for it!

**Feedback: **You're a lovesick fool.


	19. Teammates

**Lesson #18: **_Teammates_

**Teammates: **fellow members of a team; comrades.

When a ninja becomes a genin, they are assigned to a three man squad and a jounin leader. More often than not, these teams lead on even after one becomes past a genin, with shinobi usually going on missions and hanging out with their genin even as they age. Tenten is an orphan, which means that these people she call teammates are a lot more to her than that, they are like family to her. This single fact should trigger your goal of getting along with the other people she's close to. You don't want to be disapproved by those closest to her, that is not the correct way to go. Getting along with her teammates will make her happier and allow you to get on their good sides, forcing them to see how good you are for her and have no choice but to give you their stamps of approval. Plus since they've known her longer than you have, you could possibly be able to milk some information from them.

**Goal: **Get along with Lee and the Hyūuga for Tenten's sake.

**Tips: **Say nothing to the Hyūuga.

* * *

"Tenten, let go!" He shouted as he tried to retract his arm from her firm grasp. It was no use, Tenten had an iron grip around his wrist and had no intention of letting go soon, not when this was so very important. She was determined to have her new boyfriend – she didn't really know what to call him yet, considering that they hasn't really defined their relationship – meet and get along with three of the most important men of her life. If he was determined to become the love of her life, then he needed to work in perfect harmony with the other three important people she cherished most.

Soon she came to an abrupt halt in front of her team's training ground, glad to hear the usual passionate shouts of Lee and Guy sensei, plus the annoyed remarks made by one Hyūuga Neji. Sasuke almost knocked into her if it weren't for his super fast reflexes that stabilised him before any collision was made. It kind of disappointed him, considering that he needed an excuse to initiate any sort of skin contact between them due to his awkwardness with socialising with the opposite gender. He looked ahead and noticed the familiar atrocious looking green spandex clad males and the long hair and lavender eyes of one of his few rivals.

When Tenten finally let go of his wrist, he was able to regain all feeling in his arm, stretching his wrist so he could finally use it properly. That girl had an iron grip, she was quite possibly stronger than Sakura when she wanted to be. He was about to ask her what they were doing here until he noticed her moving toward her teammates. It was then that realisation dawned on him and suddenly he didn't feel so good anymore.

Sasuke discreetly took a step back, aiming to slip away quietly so as to avoid association with those three freaks as he liked to call them. He was in no mood to socialise with people who weren't Tenten at that moment. All he wanted was to spend some more alone time with the girl. Was that too much to ask?

Obviously it was when Tenten suddenly snapped her head in his direction, a familiar scowl etched on her face. Although she was practically five hundred metres away from him, he could still the look of anger brewing behind her chocolate irises. He knew this was a bad warning sign as alarm bells rung in his but he couldn't help it, he really did not want to speak to those people she called her team. So, ignoring her threatening look, Sasuke continued stepping backward.

However, that was a big mistake as Tenten had suddenly appeared behind him out of nowhere, grabbing his ear and angrily bringing him toward the trio who watched in curiosity. When she finally let go, he shot her a look of disdain as he rubbed his ear to soothe the pain. Tenten ignored his look as she interlocked her hands with his, standing on her tip toes to whisper something into his ears. "They are like my family, so if you don't want to become a victim of castration I suggest you behave yourself," she threatened before pulling back and looking at her team with an enthusiastic smile.

The Hyūuga seemed to radiate an aura of jealousy, one that Sasuke had especially taken a liking to as he noticed his furious look. Sasuke smirked at the Byakugan user as he intentionally squeezed Tenten's hand tighter, enjoying how Neji's frown deepened. "Guy sensei, Lee, Neji, I have some news to tell you," Tenten chirped.

"What is it our eternal flower of youth?" Guy asked, curiously watching the two.

Tenten rolled her eyes at the familiar nickname while Sasuke inwardly puked in distaste. Eternal flower of youth? What a load of garbage. If you were going to give her a nickname, at least make it sound reasonable not something as ridiculous as a flower of youth. What the hell was a flower of youth anyways?

Instead of immediately answering, Tenten pulled Sasuke closer as she squeezed his hand. "Sasuke and I are dating," she announced happily as Sasuke took in the difference in reactions. Guy visibly paled, Lee seemed to be especially enthused and was grinning widely while the Hyūuga, well Sasuke couldn't help but let his smirk grow wider at his reaction. Neji was practically fuming, he had veins popping out of his neck and his fists were clenched so tightly they turned blue.

"What?" He growled out, staring heatedly at the two. Tenten, who was oblivious to his growing rage, happily repeated the words. She couldn't help it, it just seemed so unreal to her that she had managed to snag the Uchiha of all people. Her, the person people usually didn't pay attention to, snagged him, the centre of attention. At that moment, Tenten didn't really care if she sounded like one of Sasuke's fangirls because she was too enthralled with the way the words slipped off her tongue so easily.

Sasuke himself couldn't help but feel a tinge of pride growing when he heard her repeat those words. His heartbeat quickened and for the first time in his life, he felt truly happy. He was riding on cloud nine, that was the only way to describe his current feelings.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his collar as a fuming Neji stared at him angrily with his Byakugan activated. As a reflex, Sasuke had his own blood line trait activated as he swiftly kicked Neji away, managing to become free of his hold. Tenten was appalled at the sudden violence and was finally aware of how angry Neji had become. She was quite confused with his reaction though. Why was he so angry?

"What did you do to her Uchiha? Did you threaten her to date you? Or did you use force? There's no way she would willingly come to date you!" Neji shouted, as he came to attack Sasuke with a frontal attack. Sasuke was already in a taijutsu stance as he focused on his opponent's next move. "Are you jealous Hyūuga? Jealous that she wanted to date _me_ instead of _you_?" He retaliated.

Sensing that Sasuke had fuelled his anger and that he was about to get serious, Tenten quickly got out one of her scrolls and summoned a bō staff before she came charging in to stop Neji's attack. Luckily, Guy and Lee had finally realised what was happened and came to assist her, Guy grabbing Neji to stop him from moving forward. Guy was able to successfully discourage the prodigy and eventually calmed him down as Tenten sighed in relief. She didn't want the two most important males in her life to beat each other to a bloody pulp.

However, she needed to give a very good scolding to the both of them, especially Neji for his reckless behaviour. Tenten stormed toward Neji with a scalding look and knocked him in the head with her bō staff. "You idiot!" She yelled in sudden anger. "How dare you attack Sasuke like that! I swear, if you lay one more finger in him Neji, there will be hell to pay," she threatened before moving to the other prodigy that was standing beside Lee. He was smirking, infuriating Tenten even more.

"And you Sasuke! Don't think you're off the hook just because you didn't start it. You purposely egged him on you jerk!" She shouted, whacking him in the head just like she did with Neji. Sasuke rubbed his head as he glared at her.

"What was that for?" He groaned.

She smiled saccharinely at him. "For not behaving yourself."

He scoffed but she shut him up with a glare of his own. Tenten then took a hold of Sasuke's hand and led him toward Guy and Neji. Once they arrived, Tenten forced Sasuke to hold a hand out and threatened Neji to do the same. With a resolute sigh, they obeyed her command as they reluctantly shook hands, squeezing each other's hands especially tightly. Tenten grinned smugly before she noticed the heated glares they were throwing each other. They truly did have a long way to go. But hey, Neji had to get used to it because he would be seeing Sasuke a lot more often.

* * *

**Lesson Outcome: **Hyūuga's a bastard, but you have to get along with him for Tenten.

**Feedback: **Create a better nickname for Tenten. Eternal flower of youth needs to be removed from Guy's vocabulary.


	20. Secrets

**Lesson #19: **_Secrets_

**Secret: **something that is kept unknown from others.

Secrets are commonly used as a way to signify one's trust in the other. Usually, secrets would be kept to the person who held the secret but on many occasions, these secrets are commonly shared with someone the person holds utmost trust in. Tenten, like many ninjas, is not foreign to the idea of secrets. By getting her to share one of her secrets with you, you are able to confirm her trust in you. More often than not, secrets allow closer bonding to occur.

**Goal: **Learn a secret or two about Tenten.

**Tips: **Let her make the first move this time. You don't want to suddenly humiliate yourself and end up spilling a secret of your own.

* * *

They rested languidly on the tree; Tenten was lying comfortably on a branch not to high off the ground as she crossed her arms behind her head to use as a pillow, whilst Sasuke leaned against the trunk of the tree, crossing his arms as he basked in the sunlight. After another one of their daily spars, the two were taking a much needed break. It seemed that after the progression of their relationship, they seemed to push themselves farther than before, as if wanting to prove themselves worthy of the other.

As Tenten closed her eyes, Sasuke took this chance to glance at her slumbering form, a small smile playing on his lips as he noticed the familiar peacefulness her face exuded when she surrendered to sleep. He had only seen it once before, when he sneaked into her apartment early in the morning to wake her up for an early training session but he had unfortunately gotten himself kicked out. But even so, the image of her sleeping face was vividly etched into his mind, an image he had no thoughts of ever forgetting. He was captivated by the rare display of peace exhibited on her features, considering that ninjas never really got to experience peace due to the constant dangers always faced.

"You can stop staring now you know," Tenten suddenly remarked as she lazily opened an eye, watching his slightly stunned expression. His brows furrowed in disbelief. How did she catch him? He thought she was deep in sleep but he guessed he thought wrong. However, he decided not to let these feelings of disbelief show as he coolly brushed it off with a flick of his hair. "I wasn't staring," he stolidly replied, his voice monotonous.

Tenten rolled her eyes as she slowly sat up, using her arms for support. "You don't have to be so embarrassed you know. I stare at you all the time too so we're even," she commented with a shy smile. She didn't know why she suddenly confessed that but she guessed she had to finally let him know that she hadn't been that ignorant of his presence nor good looks. Tenten was a silent appreciator, she didn't comment on anything that attracted her, just brushing it off with her usual bubbly personality. She guessed she was kind of shy that way.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in surprise at the sudden confession, his eyes locking with her own, expressing his shock. "Really now?" He asked, still not comprehending her words fully.

She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, not wanting to repeat herself because she found it embarrassing. "Yes really. You think you know everything about me but you don't. I have my own secrets too you know," she responded.

Sasuke decided to take full advantage of this situation, wanting to find more about her than he already knew. She was always full of surprises, something he enjoyed greatly. "And what kind of secrets are they?" He asked slyly, hoping that he would indeed be able to hear one of her well kept secrets.

Tenten paused for a moment, wondering if she should really tell him one of her secrets or not. Telling someone a secret always meant that you trusted the person and she was absolutely certain she trusted him. But still, she didn't want to share one of her secrets yet if she didn't, he would take it the wrong way and think she didn't trust him after all. What should she do? Her silent deliberation came to a conclusion when she finally reached a resolution. Tenten moved back so that she could lay her back on the trunk, getting closer to his current position.

"Hmm, I'll tell you a secret that no one else knows," she began mysteriously, perking his curiosity even more. He decided to stay silent and wait for her to continue, not wanting to ruin the suspense.

Taking a deep breath, Tenten gazed deeply into the pits of Sasuke's obsidian orbs and spoke, "I used to have a crush on Neji."

Sasuke didn't even bother hiding the shock in his features as he jaw dropped slightly and a flash of pain came across his face. She– She liked the Hyūuga? He felt as though his world came crashing down upon him, like he would once again revert back to his old depressed ways. Ever since Tenten stepped into his life, he forgot more about the depression and loneliness he used to face. Instead, feelings of happiness and joy finally radiated off him in waves, something he had not exhibited in a very long time. Sasuke slumped down on the tree as worries filled his mind. What if she still liked the Hyūuga? What if she decided to leave him then and there? Was that why she suddenly confessed her past (or maybe present) feelings for the Hyūuga?

Tenten watched in guilt and remorse as she watched the one she had only ever had strong feelings for wallow in sorrow at the sudden revelation. She noticed that flash of pain on his face. It was as clear as day, making her feel even more guilty than before. Why she had decided to tell him that one secret, she didn't know? Maybe she felt that she didn't want to hide her past affections from him, wanting to become honest from the very beginning. Even so, she still felt extremely guilty for saying that. She needed to clear things up. She couldn't stand seeing his sorrowful face any longer. It made her feel sad too.

"Do you still like him?" Sasuke mumbled, making her feel ten times more remorseful than before. Tenten had never seen him looking so sad, it was strange considering he only did look either stoic, smug or maybe even happy around her.

"Silly boy, of course not. Why would I like Neji if I have a boyfriend?" She asked, keeping a close eye on his form. Sasuke's head snapped up as he looked into her amber eyes, searching for the truth. He could only see sincerity and true warmth in her gaze, meaning that she was telling him the truth.

"Boyfriend huh?"

She frowned. "Why? You don't want to be my boyfriend anymore? I'm hurt Sasuke," she said in mock hurt. He rolled his eyes at her antics but even so, he felt extremely happy as the depressing feelings melted away. He had felt himself immediately brightening at her words, joyous to even hear her say the words and announce him as her boyfriend. "Who's the silly one now? Isn't it obvious that I want to be your boyfriend?"

Tenten's lips formed a wide grin as she looked brightly at him. "Hah, so you do admit it then. Well, I can't say no to that," she answered perkily. She continued smiling at him until she suddenly realised something.

"Hey, since I told you of my past crush, who was yours? You can't have possibly had no past crush," Tenten mentioned, truly curious of his past crushes. She had thought he was possibly gay before considering that he never did show interest in any of his fangirls nor any other girl before her. But she had to admit, if she were him she wouldn't have been interested in the fangirls either. They were just plain annoying.

A light blush tinged Sasuke's cheeks, shocking Tenten in speechlessness. Was the Uchiha really blushing? Or was she finally going mad? Tenten blinked her eyes to confirm that she was not just seeing things and that he was really blushing. "So you did have a crush before," Tenten uttered, a roguish smile playing on her lips.

"It's not a crush anymore, considering that I've past that stage with her already," he finally answered, still avoiding her gaze. Tenten was confused for a moment before realisation dawned on her and she was now sporting a matching red hue on her cheeks.

* * *

**Lesson Outcome: **She had a crush on the Hyūuga...

**Feedback: **Punch the Hyūuga when you ever have the time. Possibly break a few bones too.


	21. Kiss

**Lesson #20: **_Kiss_

**Kiss: **touch or caress with the lips to convey love and affection.

It'll happen eventually, and even so you can't help to feel a little nervous. Most probably the most enjoyable part of dating is the kiss. Nothing is better than the kiss, everybody knows that. However, sometimes kisses can become the worst thing to happen because they happen all wrong. In order to achieve a perfect kiss with Tenten, make sure you don't use a cliché setting but something simple yet exciting. It's certain that you two are both very inexperienced with this stuff, so a simple peck that lasts longer than just a few seconds is ideal for the both of you. But even though it's only a simple lip touch, make it special by trying to convey all the feelings you want her to feel through that one kiss. It'll make it even more sincere and special.

**Goal: **Initiate your first kiss with Tenten. This is your _official_ first kiss (those past ones with Naruto _never_ happened!).

**Tips: **Make sure your breath smells okay.

* * *

Sasuke waited rather patiently outside in the training grounds, leaning against a tree trunk with his hands in his pockets. He had been waiting for the past ten minutes for Tenten to arrive as it was to be the first time in over five days since he had last seen her. She had gone on a rather long mission, and though he was used to their separations due to duty, it was the first time in their relationship when one has been away for so long. He noticed the grey clouds that began to emerge and cloud the once bright blue sky, warning signs that rain was soon to fall. However, he didn't mind that. In fact, he had a little something up his sleeve and the rain was the perfect setting for it.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the brunette slowly sneaking up on him with an impish grin on her face. She wanted to surprise him for once, since she had never really done anything that made him jump. But even so, she felt the sudden urge to pounce on him the moment she took sight of his familiar figure. It was true what they say, that absence makes the heart grow fonder because she had never really missed anyone as strongly as this.

As sly as a cat, Tenten stealthily creeped up on him, walking on her tiptoes to reduce the sound of her incoming footsteps. She found it really strange that he hadn't noticed her yet but that only meant she had a bigger chance of succeeding. When she was standing on the other side of the tree trunk, just footsteps away, she slowly counted down in her head as she readied herself.

3... 2... 1...

She pounced, her hands grabbing his shoulders as she pushed her weight onto him, almost knocking him over. Sasuke was caught completely off guard by the sudden impact but he was able to keep the both of them steady with his fast reflexes. As he stabilised the both of them, Tenten took this chance to wrap her arms around his neck as she rested her chin on his shoulder. It had surprised the both of them at how natural and easy intimate skin contact between the two of them had become, all remains of awkwardness having evaporated. In fact, things had become so natural between the both of them that they didn't even bother hiding their relationship from the public which had expectedly brought a lot of fuss.

Sasuke's fan girls had reacted quite over dramatically and Tenten couldn't help but chuckle every time she thought of their initial reactions. Many literally had tears streaking down their faces as they hugged each other for comfort whilst others stared dirtily at Tenten, calling her names behind her back. But she didn't really mind, not when she got the fun out of threatening them with an intentional throw aimed to cut off a lock of their hair. They had backed off since then, but even so the glares still remained. Her friends, especially Sakura, Ino and Naruto, were shocked, more at Sasuke actually. Naruto never believed that Sasuke would ever get himself a girlfriend whilst Ino and Sakura, though they were slightly heartbroken, they had felt strangely relieved. They knew they didn't have a chance with him in the first place and accepted it rather coolly, almost shocking Tenten into utter speechlessness. Still, she was glad for their support and was especially relieved that neither had broken off their friendships with her.

"You been waiting long?" She asked, a Cheshire Cat like grin forming on her lips. Sasuke looked back at her, a small smile of his own having formed as well.

"Ten minutes actually," he replied as they stayed in that position for a few more moments. It was nice, just standing there and embracing each other's warmth. It looked kind of weird from an outsider's view since they were just standing there but they didn't mind. Heck, they never minded with what people thought of them.

The pair were about to stay in that position a little longer if it weren't for the sudden raindrops that had pelted the two of them. Simultaneously, they looked up to the sky to see sprinkles of rain suddenly fall upon them, wetting their clothes. Instantly, they pulled away, though they both did feel a pang of disappointment at the sudden separation as they took hold of each other's hands to find a more suitable place for cover from the rain. Trees may have offered a fair amount of shade but even so, they were terrible at housing people from the drops of rain.

Sasuke and Tenten jogged off into the direction of the closest shelter they could find, the library. They both made sure to keep their hands interlocked as they jogged, not wanting to feel the separation they had felt for the past five days once more. Though they were jogging, they managed to reach the library within three minutes since both were pretty speedy people. They shook themselves off of the rain drops that had managed to wet their clothes, wanting to dry off as quickly as possible, well Tenten did because Sasuke had a different idea.

Chancing a look at her face to find her not looking, Sasuke suddenly pulled her back out into the pelting showers of the rain. Tenten was immediately drenched in water, something she did not appreciate as she was so close to removing all the rain drops from her clothes. She looked at him in irritation as she tried to pull him back into the shelters of the library but he did not budge as his feet remained rooted to the spot. "What the hell Sasuke? It's raining you dumbass! What part of that don't you get?" She yelled, hating the feeling of getting drenched by the rain.

Sasuke remained silent as his mind underwent deliberation. Should he? Or should he not? It was terribly cliché he thought, something she didn't like but then again, he had been wanting to do it for so damned long now that he didn't think he could wait any longer. Resolutely, he pulled the girl closer to him, Tenten almost stumbling due to the sudden movement. She looked up at him in confusion and irritation, still wanting to get out of the rain as soon as possible.

His eyes locked with her mocha irises in an intense yet loving gaze as he suddenly leaned forward, his lips descending on hers. As cheesy as it sounded, when their lips touched they both felt that electrifying shock that surged through their veins. But Tenten refused to admit that, instead concluding that his lips were cold and kissing in the rain was not a nice feeling. Sasuke on the other hand, found her lips to be just like how he had imagined, very soft and full, even if they were cold and wet due to the rain. Their lips stayed locked for a few more minutes until Sasuke pulled away, a slight blush tinging his cheeks as he watched her closely. He had hoped that it wasn't too sudden but he couldn't help it. It was too good of a chance not to take up.

Tenten looked at him with an unreadable expression, worrying Sasuke even more. Did he do wrong? He suddenly regretted ever kissing her under cliché circumstances. "You idiot!" She yelled, Sasuke wincing at the sudden volume. She was angry dammit, and it was all his fault.

"I thought I told you I didn't like cliché stuff?" She ranted, and if Sasuke had been paying very close attention to her, he would have noticed the faint blush making it's way onto her cheeks and that this outburst was just a coverup for the real feelings she had felt. Sasuke took it the way she intended, he thought she was truly angry at him and suddenly felt remorseful.

"Damn it Tenten, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he muttered, truly apologetic.

If she wasn't careful, Tenten would have blown her cover as she tried to hold her chuckle. Continuing with the irritated act, Tenten pulled him out from the room and back under the shade of the library with Sasuke following along without protests. She let go of his hand as she turned away from him, pretending to still be angry at him whilst drying herself off from the rain.

Tenten suddenly twirled around to face him, grabbing his face to lock lips with him once more. This kiss was a lot better than the last one, considering that they were not getting drenched and she could feel the strange softness of his lips. It lasted a little longer than the first kiss, Tenten pulling away first this time as she graced him with a slight smile. "Idiot, I may not like the romantic cliché stuff but this time I'm willing to make an exception," she said with a teasing smile, though he could see the shyness radiating from her aura.

He was speechless for a moment. So she wasn't angry? Because if she wasn't then geez woman, she really did have him wrapped around her finger (not that he minded). "But if I get sick because of you, you'll have to take care of me alright?"

Sasuke finally allowed himself to smirk, "Never said I wouldn't."

* * *

**Lesson Outcome: **Kissing in the rain is not a good feeling – well actually, that depends on the person you're kissing in the rain with.

**Feedback: **She has you wrapped around her finger... You're whipped. _Very_ whipped.


	22. Epilogue

"Wow dad, you were really stupid back then."

The voice of his eldest daughter broke him out of his musings as his eyes snapped up to lock gazes with her in curiosity. Uchiha Natsumi was lounging around on the family's black leather couch, a book in hand that covered most of her face from view as her inherited amber eyes peeked up from the top of the book to lock with her father's. Sasuke raised an eyebrow to relay his curiosity with the girl, wanting to know what she had been referring to. Natsumi didn't reply as she broke eye contact with her father, eyes once again focused with the words on the page that had kept her so engrossed.

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to finally voice his newly formed questions when he realised the familiarity of the book his daughter had been holding. His eyes analysed the small black book held firmly in place by Natsumi's slender fingers, trying to piece together its appearance with former memories. He was about to give up, even though he had come so close, when he noticed it written in a large font in a golden tip on the centre of the front cover.

As an instant reaction, Sasuke literally jumped off the couch and snatched the book away from the young girl, somewhat appalled. "Where did you get this?" He asked, waving the book in her face. He was shocked, no he was mortified that his daughter had discovered one of the fragments of his past he would have liked to be kept a secret from the world due to its ridiculousness. Impossible, he thought, how did she manage to find the lesson notes? He was absolutely certain that he had it buried ten feet underground near the Naka Shrine. In fact, he had watched very closely as his wife did the actual burying since it was her idea in the first place. He guessed she found it just as ridiculous as he did. What he did in his youth was beyond him.

Natsumi's lips broke out into a devious smirk, Sasuke suddenly becoming more cautious of how similar she looked to his wife whenever she gave him that look. "I have my sources," she replied cryptically, the devious smirk still in tact.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the girl. "Don't give me that Natsumi. Tell me where you got this," he said more sternly. Natsumi ignored the seriousness in her dad's voice, coolly brushing it off with a slight shrug.

"I don't get why you're getting so worked up about it anyways dad. I mean, it's just a book filled with your failed endeavours at trying to impress mom," Natsumi remarked, tone playful.

Sasuke's frown deepened, "That is not true. They weren't all failures," he defended. It was true, his successes outnumbered his failures by a mile but even so, he didn't like the fact that his daughter of all people knew about them.

She seemed to agree with his defence as she nodded slightly in agreement but that devious smirk and mischievous glint in her eyes were still in tact. "True, you didn't fail at everything. Still, you were really stupid back then," she responded.

Sasuke sighed, having to agree with her there. He was about to respond in surrender when she brought something else up that had him looking at her like she was an alien with two heads. "But not as stupid as mom though."

"What do you mean not as stupid as your mother?"

Natsumi's smirk grew wider, Sasuke becoming more suspicious. What was she up to? He never could tell with her. She had the wit and mischief of both him and Tenten combined, a killer combination, might he add. Natsumi reached into her jumper's pocket and pulled out a small leather red book that looked in perfect condition. She handed it to her father, watching his reactions like a Cheshire Cat.

Sasuke took it curiously and he read the title. His jaw went slack in shock as his eyes dilated and the book fell from his hands because he was just that flabbergasted. He couldn't believe it. He and his wife were truly soul mates. Hell, they may have had freaking telepathy all these years and yet they both didn't know about it. He looked down at the fallen book, eyes reading the neat handwriting like a broken scanner.

_Sasuke 101_, it read.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

Haha, and that's the end of it. Well, I'm so grateful to all of you that have taken time out to check out and read this lame fanfic of mine. Thank you to all those who reviewed, favourited, followed or simply clicked the link of this fic! I really do hope you all enjoyed reading it. I know that the ending was sudden and you were probably hoping for a lot more but unfortunately, this story was only meant to have twenty drabbles from the very beginning.

There honestly wasn't even supposed to be a prologue nor epilogue either. About the epilogue, the Sasuke 101 thing could be a sequel if you guys want it to be but truthfully, I just threw it in there on a whim but who knows, it could actually come to fruition. However, that all depends on you guys. If you want me to write Sasuke 101 then simply just say so (I think it would be easier to write than Tenten 101).


End file.
